Retraso
by Goshujin Sama
Summary: Una conversacion que lleva veinte años de empezada, y la cual termina con un final inesperado. El amor puede durar para siempre y por ello triunfa siempre.


Hola, regreso con un fic de el futuro, despues del final de digimon 02, el cual no me gusto mucho, pero el cual se ajusta para este fic, que no ha de ser bueno, a mi no me lo parece, pero aun asi decidi subirlo, haber que opinan ustedes.

**Retraso**

Pacientemente veía las horas pasar, los minutos transcurrir y cada segundo volcarse sobre el anterior. Siempre de la misma manera, siempre desde hace veinte años, siempre. 

Sin embargo, sin dejarse vencer por este abatimiento constante, había tenido una buena vida, había formado una buena familia, aunque ahora solo le quedara su hijo, a pesar de todo había logrado ser feliz… feliz, aunque al pensarlo le pareciera algo tan incompleto. 

Ahora esperaba a aquella mujer, en el mismo lugar donde alguna vez le confeso sus sentimientos, en ese mismo lugar que marcaba el punto de partida de todo… y ahora seria el lugar donde se marcaría el punto final. 

-Hola, disculpa el haber llegado tarde.- La voz femenina lo saco de sus pensamientos, y al levantar la vista se encontró con aquella hermosa pelinaranja que siempre seria dueña de su corazón. 

-No te preocupes, apenas llegas cinco minutos tarde.- Contesto el castaño, poniéndose de pie para que la mujer se sentara. 

Enseguida llego el mesero de aquella cafetería, ambos pidieron y mientras esperaban lo que pidieron mantuvieron el silencio. Una vez que les llevaron su orden, se rompió el silencio. 

-Gracias por venir, se que últimamente estas muy ocupado, Kari me ha dicho que incluso para ella es difícil estar contigo.- Comenzó Sora, ya era una mujer madura, pero no era obstáculo para que siguiera siendo muy hermosa, aunque sus ojos rojizos habían perdido un poco de brillo, el cual parecía aparecer momentáneamente cuando miraban a Tai. 

-No te preocupes, cuando recibí tu llamada pensé que seria algo importante.- Contesto el castaño, ya un hombre, el cual denotaba madurez y sensatez.- Y a decir verdad, yo también tenia el deseo de hablar contigo a solas. 

-Que bien.- contesto Sora, y de inmediato el silencio se adueño de la situación una vez más. 

-Por teléfono parecía que tenías algo importante que decirme, demasiado, ya que Matt no vino contigo y me has citado en este lugar.- Argumento Tai sacando todo del silencio tan incomodo. 

-Así es, este lugar solo significa algo para nosotros, ¿no crees?- Pregunto Sora mostrando una pequeña sonrisa. 

-¿Lo significa?-Pregunto Tai desdeñosamente. 

-Vamos, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero no puedes haberlo olvidado.- Sora tomo un sorbo de su café. 

-Yo lo recuerdo perfectamente. Yo lo decía por ti, por que al final de cuentas tal vez sea algo que quieras olvidar o ignorar.- Dijo Tai tomando también de su taza de café, a lo que Sora solo negó con la cabeza. 

-No lo quiero olvidar, solo… Bueno, antes dime ¿Cómo esta tu hijo, como estas tu?- Sora procuraba llevar las cosas de una manera calmada, aunque ella misma estaba algo excitada. 

-Muy bien, estamos preparando todo para mudarnos.- Contesto Tai sonriendo un poco. 

-Que bien, no sabía que te mudabas. 

-Y ¿Cómo están Matt y tus hijos y tú por supuesto? 

-Mis hijos están muy bien, creciendo como era de esperarse.- Contesto con una leve risa, y luego su rostro se ensombreció un poco.- Matt está bien y yo también. 

-¿Cómo estas? En verdad.- Insistió Tai. 

Sora dudo un momento, suspiro y pareció más tranquila y con ganas de sincerarse. 

-La verdad… mal, mi matrimonio con Matt no está bien.- Sora miro a Tai, tratando de encontrar compresión en sus ojos, lo cual consiguió.- Amo a mis hijos, mi trabajo, mi vida, mi casa, todo, pero ya no amo a Matt, solo lo quiero, pero ya no es suficiente. 

-Ya veo.- Dijo Tai y volvió a tomar de su taza. 

-Estoy pensando en divorciarme, pero aun no lo he hablado con él, no se lo merece, me ha dado años maravillosos.- Continuo Sora, mientras Tai le prestaba toda su atención. 

-No se que decirte, no he pasado nada igual.- Dijo Tai 

-Lo se, cuando murió tu esposa… bueno, eso no fue igual, pero supongo que fue doloroso.- Tai asintió.- Esto es similar, porque divorciarme implica mucho sufrimiento, para Matt, para mí y para mis hijos, y es lo que mas me detiene. 

-Sora.- La interrumpió Tai.- Entiendo que necesitaras desahogarte, pero sinceramente creo que hubiese sido mejor que lo hicieras con una amiga o con alguien que te pudiese orientar mas, yo no puedo. 

Sora miro a Tai, estaba tan distante, lo cual le parecía normal por que al cabo se habían distanciado en todos estos años, pero aun así le parecía extraño verlo así. 

-Si te cuento todo esto es por que he descubierto algo en mi corazón, algo que lleva años encerrado y que por fin logro descubrir.- Dijo Sora tomando las manos de Tai entre las suyas.- ¿Aun recuerdas que aquí, en este lugar he incluso, si no me falla la memoria, en esta mesa, aquí me declaraste tu amor, hace mucho? 

-Claro que lo recuerdo, fue hace veinte años.- Contesto Tai sin apartar sus ojos de los de Sora. 

-Ese día no te pude contestar, me fui, y te pedí tiempo, no me era fácil, yo ya tenía una relación con Matt.- Continuo Sora.- Y hasta este día aun sigues sin saber mi respuesta. 

-Si, pero cada quien hizo sus vidas por separado, te casaste con Matt y ahora son una familia, con dos hermosos hijos, así que eso ya no debería tener tanta trascendencia.- Respondió Tai retirando sus manos.- Además yo me case y tuve a mi propio hijo, y aunque su madre allá muerta aun lo tengo a él, nuestras vidas ya se han separado. 

-Pero no tiene que ser así necesariamente.- Continuo Sora con entusiasmo.- Ese día no te pude responder, por que estaba segura que amaba a Matt con todo mi corazón, y sin embargo tú no me eras indiferente, por eso no pude darte una negativa, pero mucho menos responderte afirmativamente. Pero ahora me he dado cuenta, he descubierto que siempre te he amado a ti. 

Tai la escucho sin decir una sola palabra. 

-Se que te parecerá extraño, pero así es, estoy siendo sincera.- Sora volvió a tomar las manos de Tai entre las suyas.- Siempre he pensado en ti, y pensaba que era solo por nuestra amistad, pero creo que no es así, lo que siento por ti es amor, un amor sincero. 

Tai miro fijamente los ojos de Sora, luego aparto la mirada, por un instante medito, y después volvió su mirada a la mujer. 

-Sora.- Comenzó volviendo a retirar sus manos.- Ya es muy tarde para esto. 

-Vamos Tai, nunca es tarde para poder aceptar nuestros sentimientos.- Dijo Sora mientras sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer. 

-Yo nunca los he negado, siempre te he amado, y aun hoy lo sigo haciendo.- Contesto Tai bajando la mirada.- Es por eso que esto no puede ser. 

-No te entiendo.-La voz de Sora se comenzaba a quebrar. 

-El amor que te tengo desde niños no se ha deteriorado, incluso ha crecido mas. Pero es un amor que me ha hecho mucho daño, solo me ha lastimado y en ciertas circunstancias me ha hecho infeliz.- Dijo Tai con una mirada de profunda tristeza.- Siempre me torture pensando que no fui lo suficientemente bueno como para poder merecer tu corazón, y eso duele, duele mucho Sora, y te veía feliz con Matt, los vi el día de su boda, y cada día que pasaba sin ti me parecía un martirio, y aun así no podía odiarte, ni siquiera despreciarte, eso hace mucho daño. Al contrario, solo te podía seguir amando. 

Sora quería decir algo, pero Tai la hizo callar con un ademán. 

-Fue hasta que me case y mi hijo llego a mi vida que me di cuenta que podía ser feliz, realmente feliz, aun sin tenerte, sin hacerme daño, solo entregándome a lo bueno de la vida.- Sora escuchaba con incredulidad 

-Pero eso es algo que podemos compartir.- Interrumpió Sora sin poder esperar mas y sin poder contener el llanto.- No quiero perder a mis hijos, no espero que los ames tanto como Matt los ama, pero podemos intentar ser una gran familia, yo aceptaría a tu hijo. 

-No estas pensando con claridad Sora, no puedes arrebatarle sus hijos a Matt. Dices que no lo amas, pero por lo menos lo quieres, y si es cierto no puedes alejarlo de sus hijos, eso seria terrible, yo mismo no puedo imaginarme que me separen del mió.- Dijo Tai tajantemente. 

-Tai, yo te amo, quiero que estemos juntos, no habrá obstáculos entre nosotros.- Sora se aferro a las manos de Tai para evitar otro rechazo. 

-Sora, ya te dije que no puede ser, sobre todo por que no me amas.- El tono de Tai aumento.- No lo creo, por lo que me has contado no creo que me ames, simplemente tienes miedo de estar sola, por eso me necesitas, y eso no lo puedo permitir. 

-No es eso Tai, en verdad te amo.- Sora luchaba por mantener sus manos pegadas a las de Tai. 

-Ya es tarde.- Tai logro apartar sus manos una vez mas. 

-No es tarde.- Negó Sora entre llanto. 

-Lo es, veinte años tarde.- Dijo Tai causando impresión en Sora.- Te he esperado durante veinte años, he esperado esta respuesta, y ahora ya no es suficiente, ya no es posible. 

Tai hizo una pausa, lo suficiente para que Sora se calmara un poco. 

-Durante mucho tiempo pensé como tú, que no importaba nada, si es que nos correspondíamos, pero ya es tarde.- Tai aparto la vista de la mujer.- Hace poco decidí por fin dejar todo, dejar de hacerme daño, mi esposa y mi hijo hicieron que tu fueras menos dolorosa en mis pensamiento, ahora solo tengo a mi hijo, pero aun me ayuda, y lo seguirá haciendo. 

Sora seguí escuchando en medio del llanto. 

-Hace unos dias medite mucho, mijo esta muy afectado por no tener a su madre, y por eso he querido darle un cambio a su vida, de manera que pueda superarlo todo, al igual me ayudara a superar mis propios problemas.- Decía Tai decididamente.- Nos mudaremos, nos iremos a Francia, ahí podré educar a mi hijo, me ofrecieron un excelente trabajo y no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad. 

-No puedes dejarme.- Suplico Sora 

-Nunca he estado contigo realmente, no te dejo, solo tomo distancia, una sana distancia, que además nos beneficiara a los dos.- Concluyo Tai, empezando a ponerse de pie. 

-No quiero, Tai te necesito.- Dijo Sora sujetando la manga del hombre. 

-Lo que necesitas es dejarme ir, amar mucho a tus hijos, y si te es posible, salvar tu matrimonio, Matt te ama y no puedo creer que lo hayas dejado de amar, pero sea como sea de mi no podrás obtener nada, aunque te ame tanto no podría hacer nada, se que el solo intentarlo seria lastimarnos, y no quiero que eso pase. 

Tai salio caminado, dejo a Sora en aquel café, en aquella mesa, donde una vez le declaro su amor, y donde ahora lo rechazaba. 

Al escuchar el llanto a su espalda, del amor de su vida, sintió la necesidad de regresar y aceptarla, pero se resistió, no lo haría, ya había tomado una determinación, y bien o mal la respetaría. 

Cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente de aquel lugar por fin sucumbió, se apoyo en una pared y lloro amargamente, aquello había sido muy duro, pero entendía que si no lograba superarlo no podría ofrecerse una mejor vida ni poder estar pleno para dedicarse a su hijo, y ahora era lo que mas le importaba. 

**Bueno, haber que opinan, es derrotista y triste, pero en estos dias asi me siento y me salio este fic, cualquier comentario dejen su review.**

**saludos**

**Goshujin Sama**


End file.
